pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Finn McMissile
thumb|300px|right '''Finn McMissile' is the tritagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' Finn McMissile is first seen sneaking onto a suspicious oil platform and find out the evil scientist Professor Z is in command of the operations there. Finn is discovered and is forced to escape without getting enough information about the professor's schemes. Later, McMissile and his assistant, Holley Shiftwell, mistake Mater for an American spy (Rod "Torque" Redline previously slipped a device containing classified information onto his body without Mater noticing) and the group agrees to meet the next day at the first race of the World Grand Prix in Tokyo. McMissile rescues Mater from Professor Z's agents at the race and later at the Tokyo airport and asks him to help thwart Z's plan. At the race in Italy, McMissile, Shiftwell, and Mater are all captured and tied up in Big Bentley, ready for the final race in London. McMissile and the others are minutes away from being crushed by the clock's giant gears but manage to escape at the last minute. The final race begins, and Mater learns that Z and his agents are aiming to kill Lightning McQueen next and thus rushes to warn his friend. McMissile learns that a bomb has been fitted inside Mater's air filter and tries to warn him about the bomb just when he is about to rejoin the others. McMissile, along with the army and the police, have Professor Z arrested and order him to deactive the bomb inside Mater. They later discover that Miles Axlerod (the former oil tycoon who sponsored the World Grand Prix to promote his new renewable fuel) was behind the scheme and his aim was to have the world relenquish the use of all alternative fuels in favor of gasoline, allowing Axlerod to get rich from the untapped oil reserves in his possession. At Radiator Springs, McMissile and Shiftwell pay a visit to Mater and invite him to join them on another secret mission, but he declines, claiming that he is in the place he should be. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' McMissile has been captured by Professor Z and his agents - Mater is sent to rescue him. However, it is revealed that this is part of a mission simulation at C.H.R.O.M.E., the Command Headquarters for Recon Operations and Motorized Espionage, an international spy-training center.thumb|300px|right|Finn in the video game Personality Finn is elegant, nice, and kind. He is also daring and extremely brave. Specifications *Top Speed: 147 mph *0-60 MPH: 7 seconds *Engine Type: 4.2 Liter Straight 6 with Triple 2V Carbs *Horsepower: 290 *Vehicle type: Aston Martin DB5 *Nationality: British Weaponry and Gadgets Finn McMissile is equipped with more gadgets than the other spies, including: *'Four grappling hooks': Disguised as bumperettes, these hooks, attached at the end of strings, can be shot to reach an object at some distance and are strong enough to lift and suspend Finn, giving him extra flexibility. *'Spy camera': located in the left headlight, it can zoom to see details *'Missile launcher': Located in the right headlight. *'Digital read-outs': Located on the side mirror, the screen can receive transmissions from other spies or from the surveillance probes. *'Glass cutter': Consists of a small and very compact device, launched from the left side mirror. It attaches itself to the glass, deploys a long stick with the cutting unit at the end that cuts with a circular counter-clockwise movement a circular piece of glass that is then ejected. *'Magnetic explosives launcher': Located in the front wheel hub, it sticks to a metallic surface and explodes after a short amount of time. *'Deployable machine guns': One on each side, hidden in the side vent. *'Deployable surveillance probes': Located in the rear wheel hub. Very light and compacted into a sphere. Finn can discretely drop one that then deploys feet and open its camera, which transmits an image to Finn's digital read-outs. *'Oil blaster': Located in the rear turn signal, by spreading slippery oil, the gadget allows Finn to lose a pursuing car. In the beginning of the film, Finn defeats a blue gremlin with this weapon. *'Mounted quad harpoon gun': Located on his undercarriage, it is used for a similar purpose as the grappling hooks to suspend Finn, but are much more powerful. *'Deployable holographic disguise emitter': Located on the roof. the device instantaneously makes a disguise all around Finn, and may even simulate supplementary volume (like a lightbar). A known disguise is as an airport security guard. *'Wheeled motorized jack': Launched from the undercarriage. A skateboard-shaped gadget that travels to a chasing car, and then deploys its jack, tipping the car over. *'Steel magnets on wheels': Permits Finn to climb up the side of a steel wall. *'Hydrofoil mode': Consists of two retractable foils on the undercarriage. Used for oversea travel. *'Submarine mode': Used for underwater escapes. Includes a breathing apparatus, side directional fins, and the rear wheels transform into propellers. Customizations Security guard finn.jpg|Finn disguised as an airport security guard $(KGrHqEOKpQE4iIUqDPFBOTqm2D4hg~~48 12.jpg|Finn's Die-Cast Version of him with 2 guns and snow tires Trivia *Originally, Finn was supposed to appear in the first Cars movie. In a sequence that never went beyond the storyboarding stage, Lightning and Sally visited a drive-in theater where a James Bond-type film about a superspy car named Finn McMissile was playing.2011 Movie Preview: 'Cars 2' *Finn is a Pixar in-house design. His design is mainly based on two British cars: **The main inspiration was the ultimate spy car, James Bond's silver 1964 Aston Martin DB5. The look of the car has been slightly tweaked. Finn has a different grill that looks like a suave mustache- but like Bond, he does have plenty of gadgets.Disney/Pixar Getting Back in the Fast Lane With Cars 2 **Another main inspiration was a 1958 British sports car called the Peerless GT. Indeed, because of his name, the developing team wanted Finn to have fins. However, when looking for cars to base him on, they realized very few British cars have fins. They finally found this car, that did feature tailfins. **Additionaly, elements from several other sports cars from the 1960s, notably British and Italian, were blended into Finn's design. Character art director Jay Shuster said: "We wanted him to be a really elegantly designed English sports car from the sixties. We did this really deep search into that kind of car from that era. We took everything from all the cars we love and baked it into Finn."International Espionage in Cars 2 * Finn made a cameo in Toy Story 3 on a poster in Andy's room. *His license plate is 314 FMCM, which includes a reference to his initials. The number 314 is his voice actor Michael Caine's birthday (March 14). However, in the video game, it is 0S0 872L. Gallery cars-2-finn-mcmissile-shooting.jpg Finn mcmissile hydrofoil.jpg|Finn McMissile Hydrofoil Transformation McMissile seated Cars 2.jpg Cs008 321acs-sel16-222.jpg|Finn McMissile Submarine Trasformation finn mcmissile gun.png finn chase.png 70808673.png finnn.png finnaction.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-2.jpg|Concept art 4-14-09finn2.jpg|Concept art 5-6-09finstashneuarmed.jpg|Concept art finnpagesyestitles.jpg|Concept art foil-1.jpg|Concept art cars_2_-_conceptart_finn_mcmissile_4.jpg|Concept art of Finn with Mater S1C2.jpg|Finn McMissile Diecast S1M1.jpg|Submarine Finn McMissile Diecast S1M6.jpg|Hydrofoil Finn McMissile Diecast imagesCAWM433P.jpg|Finn talking to mater disguised as a airport security guard References McMissile, Finn